<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big fish, Little fish by mothsprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338363">Big fish, Little fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsprite/pseuds/mothsprite'>mothsprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsprite/pseuds/mothsprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is Daves english teacher, during a parent-teacher conference he notices bruises on Dave.</p><p> </p><p>Please read the warnings!!! This fic is not complete and will probably continue to be a WIP. </p><p>------ Huge WIP --------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big fish, Little fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>// CW: Abuse, underage, rape //</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bit of a Nasty idea but what if John (late 20s) is Daves english teacher (kiddo) and one day in class, Daves being a little shit and makes Jade cry. He's trying to mediate it and Dave ends up saying something like "showing emotions is for pussies anyway" and ofc John is like wtf and calls in Bro for a parent-teacher conference<br/>
In the conference, Dave and Bro are sitting in front of Johns desk in the same pose, arms crossed and poker-faced, and John is only able to wtf even harder at this and basically gets nowhere with talking to Bro. During the convo John notices bruises on Dave, which Bro quickly tries to cover but John catches it and even behind his glasses he could swear that Bro locked eyes with him<br/>
Once they're leaving, John tells Bro that he wants to speak with him again and Bro offers to meet somewhere more private next time,John accepts.<br/>
The time they agreed on comes around and they end up sparring, John puts up a good fight but ends up loosing. Since theyre in a secluded spot Bro ends up raping him</p><p>So John takes a week off work and when he comes back ofc all his students are worried but he notices that Dave is silent during the whole class. After the school day is over, John is at his desk sorting papers when Dave approaches him. Bro is late to pick him up again. But the atmosphere is tense and John knows something is off.</p><p>"Whats up, buddy?"</p><p>"He touched you"<br/>
Dave blurts out. John tenses up from both the question and the reminder of what happened</p><p>"H- What?"</p><p>"He touched you." He repeats "Here.</p><p>Dave throws his hand on Johns crotch, he recoils but since hes sitting down theres not much he can do. Between Dave kneading him through his jeans and the wrongness of it all, he ends up getting hard. He notices that Dave isnt surprised at all and that it seems natural to him. This snaps John out of it for long enough for him to grab his arm. Dave flinches and John immediately lets him go.</p><p>"Dave. What did your brother tell you?"</p><p>Before he can respond, Bro walks in and notices their proximity and Johns pants. He smirks just enough so John can read it. Both him and Dave flinch.</p><p>"Get in the car." He snaps at Dave</p><p>Dave all but runs out of the room. Bro closes in on John, he tries his best to keep a brave face but with every step Bro takes John has to repress shudders from his proximity. Bro is close enough that he can feel the overwhelming heat from his body. Letting the silence stretch on for as long as possible, Bro seems to savour how uncomfortable hes able to make John.<br/>
Finally, he reaches a hand out and tucks a strand of hair behind the younger mans ear. This causes John to flinch.<br/>
</p><p>"You are one fucked up son of a bitch, Egbert. Was one Strider not enough for you?" He leans in right next to his face. "You know my little man takes some mean cock if youre ever curious"</p><p>John is already going red with rage and he goes for a punch but it only connects with air. Bro is long gone.</p><p>In the end, Dave goes to live with Roxy, John continues to keep in contact with her and its implied that they might hit it off some day///</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>